1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to containers or trailer bodies which are provided with swinging doors and more specifically it relates to the door closing mechanism of the rotating bar type for locking the swinging doors in either open or closed positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents of interest in the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,728,530 Sept. 17, 1929; 1,956,679, May 1, 1934; 1,989,808 Feb. 5, 1935; 2,260,519 Oct. 28, 1941. In these patents the swinging doors of containers are moved between open and closed positions and securely locked by means of vertical operating bars having certain types of mechanisms usually consisting of levers for turning and locking the operating bars. The operating bars can comprise solid rods or in many instances are of tubular construction. In the present invention the operating bars are of tubular rectangular and square construction for reasons which will follow.